Talk:King Frozenwind
The Ice King now has an actual name...I'm not sure how to change it and didn't want to screw anything up (like redirects and stuff). His new name is King Frozenwind if anyone with more knowledge of wikia then me can change it. Black Numenorean 16:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Profession so he is a monk (Something Wicked This Way Comes shows him as a monk when under allies), but he uses ele skills? — Balistic 22:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Mo/E :He wouldn't be the first enemy with two professions, some have three :Also see Jormungand A F K When 22:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I knew there was another boss that didn't use any skills from his primary profession - you found it first. :P —Dr Ishmael 22:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::) A F K When 22:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm curious. Were you thinking of Jormungand or Hoss Rainswell? A F K When 22:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I'd forgotten about him since he got fixed. It was Jormungand I was thinking of. —Dr Ishmael 23:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't forget Zhu Hanuku. Mesmer (by aura) that only uses Monk skills. Targren 02:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Zhu Hanuku's Resurrect isn't actually a monk skill, it's a monster skill using the monk icon. However, I forgot about Light of Dwayna, so you're still correct. 04:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Missing a note? Where's the note that he's named after a player? Wasn't this NPC named after one of the player's organising that other, player-organised (doh), halloween-event? -- 11:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :He was, but GuildWiki isn't known for such notes. Until we see evidence from Regina's Talk Page or whatever, odds are people will insist on removing it - though I agree this one's pretty obvious. A F K When 14:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 1. The above IP is likley Daniel himself trying to sharpen his ego, 2. it is its named for Daniel frozen wind a d bag who didn't deserve an npc, and he only got it because of the people he knows, 3. because the Wiki doesn't post these useless notes is why i prefer it to the official one —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 99.61.186.199 ( ) . # The above I.P. could be anyone. From what I know of him, old Danny isn't exactly shy. I can easily imagine him asking about us mentioning it; just not without being logged in. # We all know who it's named after, no need to cry because you're jealous # This Wiki does list those notes, with confirmation - Example A F K When 22:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Jealousy and despise are different things, i know Dan in real life, and i can say in all honesty hes a douche, and its the kind of thing he would do to avoid seeming like a douche in order to spread his "Fame" to ask it while pretending to be someone else :^Lol... RoseOfKali 22:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmation. — Balistic 22:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC)